shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Erina Nakiri
Erina Nakiri (薙切 えりな Nakiri Erina) is one of the three main characters and a primary antagonistic rival to Sōma Yukihira in Shokugeki no Soma. Wielding the greatest palette in the world, "God's Tongue" and a member of the illustrious Nakiri family, Erina stands above everyone in her class as the top prospect of the 92nd Tōtsuki Generation of students and is currently the 10th seat of the Elite Ten Council. Appearance Erina has long honey blonde hair and pink eyes. Her bangs partially cross her cheeks and go down all the way to her neck. She has a large bust and is stunningly attractive to most of the students in Tōtsuki. According to her fans and followers, this trait coexists with her status. She wears whatever Tōtsuki uniform corresponds with the current season. Whenever she cooks, she wears a standard white chefs uniform and occasionally wears a chef's hat. She has never been shown in casual clothing save a cotton jacket and a bikini during her pool outing. Personality Erina is best described as a privileged and pampered girl. Because of her high class status and her rare ability "God's Tongue", she deems almost everything and everyone as plebeians in her "perfect world". Despite her young age, she is a prominent figure in the culinary world. She has garnered infamy due to her "God's Tongue", as any dish that she deems unsatisfactory will spell the end of any chef's career. Her reputation is so well known, that just her name alone is able to scare off amateur chefs within seconds. At the same time though, Erina's influence attracts many in her class to her due to her beauty, prestige, and unrivaled skill. Erina's upbringing, which gave her only the best the culinary world had to offer, resulted in a superiority complex. Because she is used to having only the best standard quality dishes, she often makes hasty judgement about simplistic dishes without ever considering them worthy of her time. Even if said dishes are delicious, Erina's pride immediately denies them from her "perfect world." She has spiteful tendencies as any person who ruins her image and demeanor immediately becomes a target for her. Erina likes to flaunt her titles and status over her less privileged classmates, mostly towards her main rival and antagonist, Sōma Yukihira. Despite her prideful nature, she does have a soft side, but this has only been shown whenever her idol, Jōichirō Saiba, is on her mind. She lacks common teenage girl behaviors, such as romances and relationships. She does not know how to handle free time as a "normal girl" would and as Alice would say, she lacks common sense. However in her mind, she puts aside such "trivial" acts to focus on her cooking career. History Born in the prestigious Nakiri Family, Erina is gifted with "God's Tongue", the ability to accurately judge a food's quality to the highest degree. Since her gift became well known, most of her baby food was made by the professional chefs to satisfy her incredible and impressive tasting abilities. As young girl, Erina had somewhat of a rivalry with her Danish cousin Alice Nakiri, whom also was born into the Nakiri family. Erina at age 3 snatched Alice's toy from her and thought that the cake that Alice baked for her 4th birthday tasted awful. Around this time, she became friends with another young girl named Hisako Arato, who pledged all of her efforts to serve Erina. Around the age of 10, Erina met a man who changed her life, Saiba Jōichirō. Jōichirō's unorthodox cooking and talent coupled with his cool personality amazed Erina who was already used to eating the highest quality dishes in the world. Jōichirō became her idol and image of the perfect chef. Erina developed a crush on him as she has been shown blushing whenever she is reminded of him. Jōichirō and Erina took a picture together which remains her greatest treasure. Road to Greatness and Early Life in the Academy Under the wing of her grandfather after Saiba's departure, Erina continued to further her cooking and became a prominent figure in the cooking world. Unsatisfied by most dishes served to her in the aftermath of Saiba's departure, she became infamously known throughout the world, as any dish deemed unsatisfactory by her meant the end of anyone's hope of becoming a high class chef. Her prodigious skills and renowned fame easily allowed her to be the top of her class and become the youngest Elite Ten Council member in the history of Tōtsuki Culinary Academy before she even entered the high school level, holding the 10th seat. Shortly before the start of her high school life, Erina was asked, as a member of the Elite Ten Council, to judge numerous dishes for various companies, most of which left her unimpressed. Unhappy from the lack of excitement from her jobs, Hisako informed her that her last major job was to proctor an entrance exam for the high school level of Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. Plot Enrollment Exam and Entrance Ceremony Upon arrival at the exam, Erina introduced her self and decided that their task was to make any dish with eggs as its basis. Any dish that managed to satisfy her would grant them entrance into Tōtsuki, however she also mentioned that they had one minute to withdraw from the examination. Without a moment's hesitation, the room was quickly vacated. To her surprise, one student stayed: Sōma Yukihira, who accepted the challenge and decided to cook a dish from his family restaurant's secret menu, a Transforming Furikake Gohan. Though she was initially insulted by the simplistic name, the end product enticed her enough to try the dish. Much to her disbelief, the simple dish had impressed her, but her pride and Sōma's cockiness immediately caused her to deny him entrance into the school. Livid from the experience, she informed her grandfather that no applicant had passed. One month later, Erina was welcomed as the top prospect of the 92nd Tōtsuki Generation from the Middle School section during their Entrance Ceremony. After her grandfather, Senzaemon Nakiri, gave his entrance speech, declaring that 99 percent of their class would ultimately fail, Erina smugly told herself that she will stand at the top of Tōtsuki while the rest will fight for second place. However, before the ceremony concluded, Senzaemon introduced a last minute entrant into the 92nd Generation, Sōma. Erina was shocked that he was granted entry into Tōtsuki despite the fact that she personally denied him. Unbeknownst to both, Senzaemon tasted his Transforming Furikake Gohan after Erina had left and immediately accepted Soma into the school. Confused and angry over his unexpected entry and his infamous ambitious speech, Erina continued to degrade Soma and tried to devalue him by declaring that everyone else in their generation have been studying for three years during middle school. Undeterred, Soma respondws that three years of educational training cannot compete with twelves years of hands on cooking in a real life kitchen. Soma vowed that he would make Erina admit that his food was good by the end of high school. Soma's First Shokugeki Main Article: First Shokugeki Arc For much of Erina's initial reign as the tenth seat of the Elite Ten Council, she began her "Nakiri Cooking Lab Extension" project to expand her kitchen which she claimed was too small. Erina began to personally challenge numerous Tōtsuki clubs to Shokugekis. Many of her targets were deemed "unnecessary" to her due to her belief that simplistic dishes or that clubs that rely solely on past successes do not belong in Tōtsuki. The day after Soma joined the Polar Star Dormitory, Erina challenged the Chan R's president, Kiyoshi Gōdabayashi to a Shokugeki to move forward with her project. With the condition that she abandon her 10th seat should she lose, she accepted and began the Shokugeki. In the end, Erina effortlessly won. Taking time to taste Gōdabayashi's dish she immediately identified 27 different flaws. As she explained the faults of the dish, Gōdabayashi angrily tries to refute her by trying her dish to look for flaws. However, as he ate her Ravioli Di Aragosta, the fantastic taste overwhelmed his senses. With the results of the Shokugeki finalized, Erina called the demolition crew to tear down the Chan R's club. After leaving the arena and receiving an ovation by her personal butlers, she is greeted by Hisako who brings her the news of Soma's high grade in Chapelle's class, causing her demeanor to instantly snap. Enraged, Erina tells Hisako not to mention his name around her. Thinking that Soma is the greatest threat to her "sanctuary", Erina vowed to remove Soma from Tōtsuki as soon as possible, by any means necessary. Erina did not act alone in her project as she had another individual, Ikumi Mito, whose pride as a successor to the Mito Family, shared similar values as Erina and was a part of her faction. Ikumi later reported to Erina that she was challenged to a Shokugeki by none other than Sōma on behalf of the Don RS with the condition that he would be expelled if he lost the match. Delighted to know that her opportunity to expel him had arrived, she let Ikumi take the challenge in her name. After Ikumi notified her that she would be using A5 beef to secure victory, Erina confidently left the Shokugeki in her hands. On the day of the Shokugeki Erina personally came to the Shokugeki Arena to watch what was to be Sōma's first Shokugeki and ensure that the battle would be Sōma's last act in Tōtsuki. Despite Ikumi's best effort and overall successful dish, her dish was no match for Sōma's true donburi which ultimately ended with Sōma's victory. The surprising conclusion left Erina speechless. As Ikumi gazed at the Erina in her booth, she coldly walked away and told Hisako to vacate Ikumi's personal kitchen, breaking all ties from her. Training Camp Main Article:Hellish Training Camp Arc Several days after the ''Shokugeki'' between Soma and Ikumi, Erina received a letter from the academy, announcing that the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training was coming up soon. Though she felt that the camp was a waste of time, Erina reluctantly joined her fellow classmates to the camp. As expected, Erina faced very little challenge during the camp's assignments, completing all of them with relative ease. She completed the first day of the camp and the extra assignment by Sekimori Hitoshi faster than anyone in her class. Walking down the hallway, Erina blissfully hummed until, at a blind corner, Erina bumped into a student who had just completed his task. Much to her dismay, it was none other than Sōma, who had just finished his task after her. Though Sōma kindly offered to help her to her feet, Erina refused his help. Erina voice her skepticism against Sōma's grade in Chapelle's class and his victory in the Shokugeki against Ikumi. She continued to belittle Sōma's achievements and even admitted that the day that he would leave the academy would be the happiest day of her life. However Sōma did not take anything to heart and even noted her happy humming earlier. As Hisako arrived after completing her task, Erina told Sōma to leave her presence. Sōma obeyed and left to go into the bath as Erina told Hisako that she was not going to play any card games that night as she felt they were too "happy-go-lucky." Third Round and the Breakfast Buffet Challenge On the third night, Erina and the rest of the 92nd generation was summoned to the main hall for a surprise announcement. After Dōjima announced that their task for the next morning was to serve a breakfast dish for the hotel's guest, Erina confronted Sōma. Overhearing rumors about his [[Yukihira-Tadokoro Vs. Shinomiya Shokugeki|''Shokugeki'']] from the previous day, Erina told Sōma not to present a "vulgar" dish like his Transforming Gohan. Erina departed from the Main Hall with Hisako to head to the kitchens. On the way there, Erina bumped into Alice who told her to enjoy her time at the top of the class while she still has it, to which Erina merely dismissed her comment. Erina spent very little time selecting her dish and decided to sleep well before any of the other students had finalized their dishes. Erina reflected on Sōma's entrance exam, declaring that she would show him the true power of a Tōtsuki dish. The next morning, Erina was assigned to Hall A and, as fate would have it, in the neighboring kitchen was none other than Sōma. When Sōma said that he could finally see her cook, Erina sarcastically declared that he can taste the difference between their cooking. However, Sōma mistook her statement as an invitation to taste each other's dish afterwards. Dōjima officially started the challenge as the hotel guests, many big name food suppliers, and the hotel staff flooded into the halls. As Erina began to prepare her dish, Sōma chatted a bit with her. When Sōma told her about his dish, she laughed to herself from Sōma's choice regarding its texture. With the task of serving 200 dishes in two hours, Erina presented her dish, an Eggs Benedict. The dish was a great success, drawing the attention of everyone in the hall. With very little effort, Erina easy served 200 dishes well before the first hour had expired. As the final 30 minutes approached, many of the other students began to serve their 200th dish except for Sōma who had barely served 10. Taking time to laugh at Sōma's misfortune, she noticed that he had his eyes closed. As Sōma muttered to himself his plan to complete the challenge, Erina was shocked that Sōma thought that he could serve 190 dishes in less than 30 minutes. By the end of the 2 hours, Erina had served over 400 dishes, the only student to reach that number. Erina watched as Alice entered the hall and declared that she will stand at the top of Tōtsuki. When Alice told Sōma that he barely managed to pass the assignment, Erina was surprised by Sōma's "Experience of Failure" quote. However, they did not have much more time to stay as the next assignment for that day was about to begin. The Final Day On the final day, Dōjima summoned the class once more to the Main Hall to announce their final activity. Though most of her classmates were exhausted, Erina was still full of vim and vigor. Dōjima announced that she and the other 627 students who had made it thus far had passed the camp and their final activity was a lavish banquet prepared by the Tōtsuki Resort staff and the Tōtsuki Academy Alumni. Erina joined Hisako during the banquet. The next morning, Erina packed up her room and was ready to return to Tōtsuki. Unfortunately she had forgotten something in her room and told Hisako that she will arrange for a car to take her back. When she returned to her room, she retrieved what she had forgotten: A diary with a photo of a young Erina with her cooking idol, Jōichirō Saiba, inside. As Erina left the hotel with her car waiting, ironically Sōma had also forgotten something and had missed the bus. Needing a ride back to the academy, Erina reluctantly allowed Sōma to ride back to Tōtsuki with her. During the car ride, the two sat silently until Sōma brought up her earlier claims that he would fail the camp. Fuming in anger over Soma's cheeky quote, Erina retorted that he will continue to struggle and will never be considered for the upcoming Autumn Election. Erina then explains the basis of the Autumn Election, which excites Sōma, however Erina reinforces that he will not be a participant. She finally brings up Sōma's "gained experience of failing", stating that a cook cannot fail and that his statement is nothing more than an excuse for his "incompetence." She told him that chef must be perfect like a "certain man's" cooking. When Soma asked why she missed the bus, Erina denied him an answer. Seeing that there was not anything else to talk about, Sōma decided to take a nap while Erina looked out her window, blushing, as she thought about Saiba. Meeting for the Elite 10 for the Tootsuki Autumn Election Main Article:Tootsuki Autumn Election Arc Erina would joined the Elite 10 Council into the meeting to oversea the upcoming Tootsuki Autumn Election, along with her fellow Elite 10 Council Members, Isshiki Satoshi of 7th Seat & Eizan Etsuya of 9th Seat. In the second meeting, Erina is attending the meeting and once again she tends to revoke Soma's entry to the gourmet festival as she claimed it is a fluke. As the rest of the members told that the Council has decided on the first meeting, Erina would continually denied such as she claimed that Soma's underdog status is her reason by her objection, before she was teased by Satoshi that he has never seen her rash and irrational decision (mostly her arrogance got the better of her judgement) before and assumed that something happened between the her and the Yukihira Genius. In shock, Erina denied such and she claimed that she just assume that Soma is disqualified, in retaliation she asked Satoshi if he had pampered too much to his own kouhai and room mate which Soma denied such. As the Tootsuki Princess begin her argument with Satoshi, Erina is also surprised that Eizan is support Soma over due to the impact Soma made even in just few days and when Eizan's words has already outspoken both her and Satoshi, Erina remains silent shortly after and Soma's entry became official by the Council. Several days after the second meeting and the revelation of the contestant of the gourmet festival, Erina is congratulates Hisako that she would be among the qualified ones and when she hear over Hisako's statement that she will humble the Yukihira Genius and send him packing, Erina would started to embarrass and livid again after her mocks about Soma didn't make it to the gourmet festival didn't granted, with his amazing wits that overcome his doom had forced she eats her words. Embarrassed over the fact that Soma has gotten attention almost by everyone in the academy, including the Elite 10 Council, Erina would vowed herself that she is superior to Soma and even if anyone approved Soma as the best, she would be the one to ensure Soma's upstart would comes to a disappointing end in this gourmet festival, without her knowledge that she is stalked by a girl named Sadatsuka Nao from distance. While on her way to the academy after finishing her task outside, Erina listen to Hisako for more arrangements about the upcoming events, invitations from the famous chef to the culinary business executives, before the Gala of All Festivals; which unfortunately didn't come to her ears as always as she would thought that all these meeting are pointless and boring. Just as the private car on it's way to the academy, Erina sensed a familiar face (Mr.Yukihira) has just pass after her, which prompt she immediately call the driver to stop the private car and find the legend's shadow that she is desperately looking for. However, the familiar shadow she is looking for is now disappears just as the moment of his reappearance, right before her eyes. While asked by Hisako about the sudden commotion, Erina could only dumbfounded and begin to wonder if she has just saw a mirage. Regardless, Erina would continued to help Hisako to revise a curry cookery as the prime preparation for the upcoming Autumn Election. Nakiri Cousins' Holiday During the month break during summer, Erina watched Hisako as she prepared for the Autumn Preliminaries. Throughout the day, Erina gave her as much help as she could until Hisako felt that Erina was giving her too much input. Proud that her secretary wished to show her own strength, Erina let Hisako work unassisted. Unfortunately with nothing to do, Erina began to wonder what she could do. Soon after she received a call from Alice asking to spend some time together. To her dismay, their vacation spot was a public pool. They bickered for a bit until Erina threatened to leave. However thanks to some reverse-psychology from Alice, Erina stubbornly stayed. In the pool area, Erina walked out in a swimsuit and a jacket. Though she was embarrassed, Alice convinced her to remove the jacket so she could swim properly. Erina and Alice played around for a while and Erina enjoyed herself. As they sat at the edge of the pool, Alice asked if she knew about "Hitting on girls" by boys at the pool. Erina believes that such things do not happen, but unbeknownst to her, her bodyguards and Ryō Kurokiba's intimidating appearance scared off most of the boys at the pool. Alice then asked if Erina ever had a crush, which Erina cryptically recalled her "special someone" whose cooking was perfect by her standards. However Alice teased her that she truly doesn't understand love when Erina denied ever wanting to date him. She retorted that Alice must be all talk, but she said that she's well prepared from all of the romance movies she has "watched". Afterwards, Erina lamented about her worst holiday ever. Suspicious from her cousin's happy-go-lucky and playful nature during the experience, Erina wondered about her cousin's intentions. As she waited for Alice's car so she could return home, Erina saw a few couples holding hands together, but she deems such relationships as boring. Returning to the Nakiri Mansion, Hisako talked to Erina, worried that Alice belittled her during the vacation. Erina reassured her and asked about her jobs for the next day. Hisako recommended that she take a real vacation, but Erina remained determined to do her jobs. She told herself that she does not have time to be in a relationship and hardened her resolve to remain as the best figure within the Tōtsuki. After her vacation, Erina would visit the newly opened restaurant somewhere away from the Tōtsuki. During the opening party ceremony, she met all kinds of the renowned figures of the culinary business and she begin the meeting with the smile on her face. Tōtsuki Autumn Election: Preliminary Round Erina decided to watch over the "A" Block during the judging portion of the preliminaries. As she watched from the upper booths she watched as each student presented their dishes. Among the more notable people who managed to catch her attention was Ryō Kurokiba, whom she acknowledged because of Alice's trust in him. His score left Erina speechless, as it was the first score to score highly, cementing Ryō in first place for much of the judging. The next person to catch her attention was Akira Hayama, whose Curry Fish Head in Naan Pot Pie Soup managed to beat Kurokiba's score with a 94 while earning two perfect scores from the judges. Following Akira was Sōma, whom Satoshi, who had entered the room, thought was the reason why she had decided to watch over the "A" Block. Sōma's dish was met with praise from all of the judges as Satoshi told Erina that Sōma was the ultimate sore loser, using the ideas from the Breakfast Challenge and the duel between his father to create his dish. Erina stood silently, reflecting on her previous claims that a chef can never fail to Sōma as he earned a 93, qualifying him for the main tournament. Cooking Style Erina is an extremely talented cook and has no particular set style or forte. Instead, her pedigree and upbringing caused her to believe that the finest and highest grade ingredients will create the most elegant dishes. From her few instances of cooking, her dishes revolve around "regal" themes as if to display her prodigious status. Erina's greatest asset is her God's Tongue which allows her to taste a dish to the highest degree, allowing her to find even the most minute errors during the cooking process of a dish. Inversely, it can highlight a dish's special properties and taste. Gin Dōjima mentioned that her tongue is so accurate that she can differentiate and identify 8 different salts blindfolded. Dishes Original Dishes *'Ravioli Di Aragosta'-Erina's dish to defeat Kiyoshi Gōdayabashi, the president of the Chan R's in a Shokugeki. A simple Italian ravioli improved by Erina's mastery in cooking created a truly perfect dish to give her a decisive victory. *'Eggs Benedict'-Erina's dish during the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training and the Breakfast Buffet Struggle exam. Combined with bacon and the bread with, this dish is one of the artistic dishes. the flavor is so powerful, it forces complete obedience in servitude. ''Shokugeki'' Record Official Trivia *Erina ranked 2nd in the first popularity poll with 803 votes, only losing to Sōma Yukihira. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Elite Ten Council Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Students Category:92nd Generation Students Category:Nakiri Family